School Diaries
by Lovelrin
Summary: Udah kagak biasa kalo satu sekolah ribut karena berita menyangkut abang ganteng a.k.a Kai, mau itu penting apa enggak jg tetep aja selalu jadi trend nomor satu, tapi kali ini berita heboh muncul karena kecengan satu sekolah digosipin pacaran sama preman galak a.k.a Do Kyungsoo. TAPI INI KENAPA YANG RIBUT FANS KEDUANYA SI? YANG DIBERITAIN AJA ADEM AYEM! KAISOO/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/CH2UP
1. Chapter 1

"ENGGAK MUNGKIN! PASTI INI CUMA HOAAAX! BOOANGAN!"

"DEMI APA SIH?! KAGAK MUNGKINLAH ABANG GANTENG JADIAN AMA PREMAN!"

"Gue serasa tenggelem kagak bisa napas lagi, someone help plish.."

"Dafuq, lu pada pasti gak serius bilang Kyungsoo jadian sama Kai? bilang ma gue sekarang kalo lu pada cuma becanda... lu pada cuma boongan..."

"ASDFGGHAHDHAHDKLFKGDK #% %#* & GUE KAGAK TERIMA!"

"BANGKEK, KYUNGSOO PAKEK PELET APA BISA GAET CALON KETOS GANTENG KECENGAN SATU SEKOLAH!?"

"GUE PENGEN MATI."

.

.

.

 _Udah kagak biasa kalo satu sekolah ribut karena berita menyangkut abang ganteng a.k.a Kai, mau itu penting apa enggak juga tetep aja selalu jadi trend nomor satu, tapi kali ini berita heboh muncul karena kecengan satu sekolah digosipin pacaran sama preman galak a.k.a Do Kyungsoo. TAPI INI KENAPA YANG RIBUT FANS KEDUANYA SI? YANG DIBERITAIN AJA ADEM AYEM._

 **By : Lovelrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cuma keisengan dan challenge menulis dengan bahasa yang jauh dari kata EYD, plotless, bad words, dan humor garing krenyes -_- ditulis karena lagi stress plus galau dan stuck sama Summer Trap._

.

.

.

Pagi ini SM Highschool yang selalu jadi sekolah nomor satu se-negera Seoul karena ke elitannya, murid-murid pinter yang selalu menang piala segeda gaban, sekolah yang selalu jadi favorite semua anak junior highschool tersebut tiba-tiba mendadak dibuat kisruh karena berita yang muncul lima menit dalam timeline twitter milik salah satu muridnya.

 _Kim Kai si calon Ketos ganteng jadian sama Kyungsoo Do, si murid biasa yang jago mukul!_ ** _pic dot twitter dot com/avnsml_**

"Anjir gue gak percaya."

"Ini Hoax!"

Berita tentang Kim Kai kini menjadi trending nomor satu diseluruh sekolah bahkan sekolah tetanggapun ikut menanggapi perihal foto yang diambil oleh detektif sekolah yang memata-matai Calon Ketos ganteng kalem disebuah sore hari depan parkiran tertangkap sedang memboncengi gadis imut tapi galaknya mengalahkan Hulk, Kyungsoo.

Iya, ini Kim Kai yang menjadi berita utama dan Headline mading, yubs Kim Kai yang baru aja seminggu kemarin menang juara lomba fisika nasional, iyeee si abang ganteng calon Ketos tahun 2016 – 2017 , Ho'oh Kim Kai yang jadi kecengan seluruh gadis maupun guru wanita, he'eh adiknya Kim Taemin yang gantengnya sebelas dua belas gak beda jauh, Yo'iii Kim Kai yang peringkatnya selalu jadi nomor satu paralel sekolah, hu'um Kim Kai yang kalau senyum bikin hati jadi _flutter flutter butterfly_. Yes, Kim Kai yang wajahnya mengalahkan model papan atas dan bikin hati adem.

"Iya gua juga kagak percaya, tapi foto ini! di foto ini beneran Kai sama Kyungsoo!" nametag tertulis nama Xi Luhan sedang menarik rambutnya sebel.

"Do Kyungsoo? HAAAANJIRR."

Iya sih dia itu cantik imut-imut gitu, tapi mukanya beda jauh sejauh langit sama inti bumi, sifatnya beda banget sama tampang inosen nya, Kyungsoo itu punya selogan yang terkenal. "colek dikit tinjuan melayang." Memang sih dia itu sexy tapi tingginya boncel gitu kan gak sesuai sama tinggi abang Kai yang semampai, kalo disandingin kan lutju, terus mulutnya juga bawel banget, songong banget sumpah. Hanjir masa iya dia pacaran sama Kim Kai yang kalem ganteng plus unyu-unyu. Kan enggak banget, timpang tindih tcuy!

"Pantes aja tadi pagi hape gua jatoh jadi itu pertanda dari berita buruk ini?! sial kan gak cocok banget si imut-imut galak Kyungsoo pacaran sama banci kayak Kai!" Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di koridor tingkat dua langsung membelalakan matanya denger salah satu ucapan dari cowok dengan tas _nike_ merah yang baru dateng lewat tangga kini melewatinya.

"APA-APAAN LU?!" Teriaknya nyaring langsung jegat cowok itu.

"Apaan si, gue pengen lewat awas lu boncel." Park Chanyeol ngernyitin alisnya karena nemuin gadis eyeliner sedang berdiri sok galak didepannya. "Lu ngata-ngatain abang Kai!"

"Lu gak sadar lu juga ngata-ngatain Kyungsoo kita?!" balesnya gak kalah serem.

"Apaan si Yeol kok lu belent— eh ada nenek lampil." Sehun muncul dari belakang ngelirik dua orang cewek yang mukanya udah ngalahin voldemort.

"Kyungsoo tuh yang nenek lampir!" bales Luhan kesel. Sehun melangkah maju, "Enak aja lu bilang, kalo cewek secantik Kyungsoo nenek lampil telus lu apa? Keset toilet apa tissue toilet?"

"HANJIR! SEHUN LU MINTA GUE TENDANG YE!"

"TENDANG AJE KALO BISA!"

"SIAAAAL! Berenti berenti BEREEENTTIII!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ngerusuh heboh sambil nerobos dua orang yang siap main jambak-jambakkan plus tendang-tendangan, dengan wajah memucat dia nunjuk area parkiran dari lantai tempatnya berdiri.

"Gue pasti rabun iya pasti gue rabun." Baekhyun ngucek matanya dengan kedua tangan. Dia bisa merasakan disampingnya Chanyeol udah narik napas dalem-dalem dan berlanjut dengan Sheun dan Luhan serta murid lain.

Sedetik berikutnya mereka udah condongin tubuh depan pagar pembatas, sambil kisruh dengan napas yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Dimata mereka kini terlihat kedua orang manusia berlainan jenis, cewek dan cowok sedang berada pada satu motor sport yang kejte, dan mulut mereka udah menganga lebar saat dua insan tersebut melepaskan helm. Disana ditempat parkiran sekolah yang luas kini tiba-tiba menjadi pemandangan paling langka sedunia dan paling bikin hati sakit saat mendapati Kyungsoo dan Kai berduaan, dan intinya Kai ngebonceng Kyungsoo memakai motornya dateng ke sekolah. HANJIIRRR GILA! BANGKEEEE

Detik seolah melambat, bahkan kini Baekhyun sudah hampir gigit jari dan menjambak rambut Chayeol yang ada disampingnya saat Kai megang-megang bukan siii itu kayak ngacak-ngacak rambut Kyungsoo gitu tapi kenapa liatnya manis banget!

Dan kemudian keduanya terpisah karena Kyungsoo yang udah lari duluan ke kelasnya dan Kai yang nyamperin Junmyeon, si murid teladan sebelas duabelas ketje nya kayak Jongin, itu Loooh Junmyeon si anak pemilik sekolah yang ngegaet anak menteri china, Zhang Yixing!

Kembali ke topik.

.

.

THE HEEELLLL!

MASA IYA KAI KYUNGSOO BONCENGAN BERDUAAN, PEGANG-PEGANGAN, KEBUT-KEBUTAN DIJALAN KESEKOLAH?! Gak mungkin engga mungkin :") setau mereka Kyungsoo Kai itu sering ribut kayak tom and jerry, bukan Yin dan Yang, jauh untuk melengkapi warna-warni pelangi dan gak pantes banget berduaan. Api sama air. Minyak yang ketemu air juga gak bakal nyatu serius deh mereka itu udah kayak bom meletus kalo ketemu.

Seluruh koridor yang mendadak _freeze_ langsung kisruh seketika sambil ngeluarin handphone yang rata-rata I-Phone 6. Jari-jari mereka menari lincah sambil nahan air mata yang tiba-tiba nyempil.

Sedetik kemudian udah muncul timeline twitter yang isinya hampir sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ByuniebaeKAI**

Engga apa-apa kok mas, ati adek kuat kok... Pasti salah paham doang ya kan **_Jonginee_** :")

.

 **ChanSOO**

Liat **_Kyungiee_** dibonceng banci **_Jonginee_** pagi ini, hati kerasa diremas-remas sama sekilo semut, #I'amStrong :")

.

 **HannieKAI**

Abang **_Jonginee_** apa yang Hulk **_Kyungiee_** lakuin sampe bisa dibonceng sama abang? Aku galaooow mz :")

.

 **HunnieSOO**

Babyyy **_Kyungiee_** hunnie gak kuat kalo dedek main belakang sama banci **_Jonginiee_** T_T nanti abang aja yg bonceng ya :")

.

.

"ANYING HUN! MANA BISA LU BONCENG KYUNGIE SEBELUM GUE DULUAN YANG BONCENG DIEEE."

.

.

 **...**

"Mana mau pangeran sekolah pacaran sama bantet kayak dia, cantik aja kagak! Imut juga imutan gua, suaranya aja cempreng banget, apa coba kelebihan dia?!" Kini si mata sipit dengan eyeliner tebal yang terkenal sebagai Diva sekolah sedang menatap kesal I-Phone nya. Gadis itu menarik napasnya sebelum kembali menatap teman se-genk nya yang sedang berkumpul dikantin sekolah. "Gue yakin si Kyungsoo main dukun!"

.

.

 _BRAK!_

 _"_ WOY BANTET, LU BILANG APA BARUSAN!" Park Chanyeol dengan tangan di pinggang berdiri didepan meja Baekhyun CS.

Baekhyun mencebikkan mulutnya melihat fans-fans Kyungsoo sedang mengerubungi tempat nya dan teman-temannya. "LO PADA NGEHINA ULIII (Uri) KYUNGSOO?! LO PADA MAU GUE BIKIN JADI SATE?" Kini Sehun nunjuk satu persatu wajah gadis gadis itu dengan wajah serem-serem ganteng.

"APAAN SIH LU HUN, MENDING DIEM DEH CADEL!" Luhan berdiri nunjuk mulut Sehun sebel.

"Udah deh, fans sama idolanya sebelas dua belas, kelakuan nya galak sok preman. Ihhhh ngeri." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan tampang siap makan orang karena kata-katanya yang keluar dari mulutnya minta dilakban.

"Emang lu pada kagak? Apaan.. pangeran lu tuh kayak banci. Bisanya lindung diri dibalik fans alaynya wkwkwkw."

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA :D"

Mbaknya pada mingkem sangking kesal dan nahan emosi yang siap meletus kapan aja.

"GEEZZZ BERISIK! Kagak ada buktinya ya mas, kalo abang Kai banci, udah deh mas-masnya kalo iri bilang aja, joness sih kasian makanya jadi haters abang ganteng kita. Malah milih jadi pengikut _Hulk,_ Pukpuk ya mas semoga sadarnya cepet :")"

"APA LU BILANG!"

"APA?! EMANG KITA TAKUT!"

"HANJIR! Asfsdhafljgdgsfjlk!% !&))!"

"!"

"..."

Eh?

Eh?

EHHH?

Itu dua orang yang jadi topik panas dateng.

Abang Kai ganteng banget sumpah.

Kyungsoo Imut banget :3

Eh kenapa mereka jalan berdua?!

Pegangan tangan lagi?!

Apa-apaan?

Auranya kok nge pink pink ala manga Shoujo siii?

.

.

Kumpulan fans Kyungsoo dan Kai seolah ngebatu ditempat saat dua orang yang jadi idola melewati mereka tanpa menengok sedikitpun karena keanehan sikap mereka yang udah adu bacot dan siap berantem otot.

"Yaampun lu bawel banget sii." Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil nahan sakit karena tangannya yang dipegang erat sama Jongin. "Gimana gua kagak diem coba?! Lu lupa bawa bekel buat gua!"

Anjir, hati fans mereka tiba-tiba nyelekit berjamaah saat kata 'bawa bekel buat gua' keluar dari mulut abang Kim Kai.

"Gua lupa, tadi ketinggalan. Pantesan mama tadi teriak-teriak."

Apaan sii kok bawa-bawa kata mama, udah gak kuat mas sama mbak-mbaknya dengar kata-kata tabu yang gak dimengerti :" seolah itu tuh menimbulkan prespektif sepihak, kemudian membentuk suatu konklusi untuk membangun resolusi T_T

"Isshh makanya jadi orang jangan pelupa." Nasehat Kai ganteng sambil berdiri didepan kantin. Kyungsoo mendecak sebal, sial banget kan padahal tadi mama nya udah buat tiga bekel, lauknya enak-enak lagi, telur dadar gulung, nasi goreng kimchi tambah sosis plus ada rasa sayang yang tertanam disetiap makanannya. Emang dasar pelupa ini juga salahin aja mas mas disampingnya yang ngejemput cepet banget, khas anak baik-baik yang dateng setengah jam kurang dari bel berbunyi.

"Yaudah, karena gue baik cepetan lu pilih pasti lu laper kan, nanti gua yang bayar."

 _Apa-apaan?!_

Suara batin hati fans Kai kini kembali berjamaah denger ucapan manisnya.

"Yuhuuu kalo lu begini terus lu makin ganteng deh."

 _WHAT THE FFFUUU?!_

Kini suara batin fans Kyungsoo yang menggema dalam batin.

"Gue emang ganteng kali Kyung, lu nya aja baru sadar."

Iya mas terus aja gitu, abangnya gak liat kalo Baekhyun Luhan udah siap nangis bombay karena kata-kata abang yang jauh dari biasaya kalo ketemu si hulk? :")

"Yaudah gua pilih dulu ya, awas nyesel kalo dompet lo nanti ludes gara-gara gua."

"Bawel, cepetan sana."

"Iya Iya!"

.

.

.

Hanjir, mbak-mbaknya sama mas-masnya seolah nge _freeze_ denger percakapan yang kagak ada romantis suer deh tapi kenapa hatinya jadi cekit cekit sakit sii.

"Udah?"

Kyungsoo nunjuk snack yang dibawanya sambil ngangguk cantik. "Gila kenapa kagak sekalian aja lu abisin snack kentangnya?!"

"Oh yaudah gua ambil la—"

"Kagak, udah cukup. Dasar perut karet."

"Tapikan imut." Bales Kyungsoo enteng sambil jalan ngeduluin Jongin.

"Serah deh, kagak peduli." Tukas Jongin singkat sambil ngambil beberapa Snack dari tangan kecil Kyungsoo setelah berada disampingnya.

"Hizzz galak banget."

"Kayak lu kagak."

"Bodo ah. Makasi ya, gue pengen cabut dulu tempat mami Xiumin, bye Jongin!"

.

.

.

Kretek kretek kretek.

JONGIN!? JONGIN! JONGIIIIIIN?

Siyalaaaaan sejak kapan Kim Kai mau dipanggil nama aseli nya? Sejak kapan sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa deket sama Kai sehingga panggilan langka itu keluar dari mulutnya? Sejak kapan Kai diem aja dan keduanya gak meletup-letup kalo ketemu? Sejak kapaaaan? Anjir Luhan sama Baekhyun udah duduk dikursi kantin sambil nahan tangis.

Chanyeol sama Sehun yang denger kata-kata ajaib dari bibir Kyungsoo juga ikut gabung duduk bareng Luhan Baekhyun. Kedua Cowok ganteng tersebut ngambil jus milik kedua gadis itu lalu meminumnya karena tiba-tiba terggorokkan mereka sakit sampai pada pangkal dan hati mereka udah susah buat ditenangin.

"HHHHHUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE TT_TT"

.

.

.

.

 **...**

 ** _GRAB!_**

"Kyungsoo~ya, Gosip lu jadian ama Kai beneran?"

"HAH? Apaan siiihh?!" Kyungsoo yang udah pingin lari langsung berenti karena dipegang erat sama Xiumin.

"Jawab dulu." Seru Xiumin penasaran. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, dirinya udah pucat sambil pegang tangan Xiumin yang ngeberentiin dia.

"Auk ah kagak ngerti, udah ahh lepas, gua kebeleeet pengen ke toilet."

"Tap_"

 _BRAK!_

"Miaaan, gue kebelet."

Xiumin hanya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo sambil nahan ngilu dipinggangnya. Hanjir tu anak jadi cewek tenaganya kuat banget.

 ** _Ping!_**

Eh?

Dia buka BBM lalu kemudian matanya melebar saat membaca _broadcast_ dengan hurup kapital berjudul.

KIM KAI POTO BARENG DO KYUNGSOO!

 _Link : instagram/YoonaGi_

Xiumin mengklik link tersebut tiga detik berikutnya I-Phone nya menampilkan laman intagram milik Yoona, mama nya Kai.

 _Maapin mama ganggu waktu kalian b'dua :3_

Caption poto tersebut menampilkan poto Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tertidur berdua dengan buku yang bertebaran.

APA-APAAAAAAAAAAN?!

.

.

KYUNGSOO LU BOONGIN GUE YA? LU ADA APA-APA KAN SAMA JONGIN! PANTES LU LARI SAAT GUE TANYA HUBUNGAN LU!

Anjir romantis banget potonya :")

.

.

.

Sementara dilain tempat didalam kelas yang ramai dan menit yang bersamaan:

 **Sehun :** Bunuh abang aja yuk dik :"

 **Baekhyun** : TT_TT DIMANA TEMPAT GANTUNG DIRI YANG KEREN?!

 **Luhan** : HUEEEEEEEEEE ABAAAAANGG! Iya bang giniin terus hati adik, hu'umm galau diriku abangg, TT_TT

 **Chanyeol** : IYAAAA LEMPAR AJA DIRI MAMAS KE RAWA-RAWA NEMENIN HAYATI TERUS KECEMPLUNG BARENG IKANG CUPANG :" KUAT KOK KUAT, ANJIIIIIIIIIR MAMAAAAAAA YOONA KENAPA GINIIN TEMEN ANAKNYA SIIIII! Mamiiii Tiffany tolong anakmuuuuuuuu :"

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _*Facepalm jangan tanya ini apa, ini cuma iseng ngetik karena galau dan ngetik asal-asal, Dan DEMI APA INI GAJE BANGET HAHAHAHA. /die_**


	2. Chapter 2

**School Diaries 02**

 **Cast:** Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

|| **Other Cast:** EXO member, Taemin SHINee, Mingyu Seventeen etc.

|| **Genre:** Comedy, Humor garing, OOC! || **Rating:** T || **Length:** /

 **Soundtrack:** She's Kinda Hot - 5SOS

 **Summary:** _Udah kagak biasa kalo satu sekolah ribut karena berita menyangkut abang ganteng a.k.a Kai, mau itu penting apa enggak juga tetep aja selalu jadi trend nomor satu, tapi kali ini berita heboh muncul karena kecengan satu sekolah digosipin pacaran sama preman galak a.k.a Do Kyungsoo. TAPI INI KENAPA YANG RIBUT FANS KEDUANYA SI? YANG DIBERITAIN AJA ADEM AYEM._

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **(Instagram) Im Yoona**

 **YoonaGi**

 **Bio : Isteri sah Lee Seunggi :*, Sayang suami dan anak tercinta {()}, mamanya abang Taeminie sama abang Jonginnie *-*. Member mama muda cans 'SNSD' *Love**

 ** _759 post 102 following 1.072 followers_**

 **.**

 ** _1 day ago_**

 ** _Caption :_** _Maapin mama ganggu waktu kalian b'dua :3_

 ** _725 love_**

 **YuriYul**

Jengg, itu mas Kai lagi tidur bedua bareng pacar yaaah?! Cucoook :3

...

 **DonghaeLee**

Oh Jadi poto ini yang bikin dedek Huna mogok makan, kekeke :p

 **...**

 **HunnaSoo**

Bang, **DonghaeLee** mending belenti maen IG, Coba liat ke garasi dulu :D

 **...**

 **DonghaeLee**

ASDFGJHDAKJADK ANYING HUN! MOTOR ABANG LU APAINNN!

 **...**

 **Cutegirl**

KENAPA HARUS SAMA KYUNGSOO!

 **...**

 **PensKai**

MAMAH MERTUA, ABANG KAI CUMA BUAT SAYAHHH TT_TT MAMAH GAK TAU KALO ABANG KAI CUMA CINTA SAYAH! KYUNGSOO KAGAK PANTES BUAT ABANG KAIIIIII!

 **...**

 **Taeyeon_ss**

Hahahahahahaha XD pantesan my Baekbyun jadi gahar alias cabe rawit pwedes, ternyata si abang Kai suka nya sama Kyungie ya :3

 **...**

 **ByuniebaeKai**

Apaaan si momsss **Taeyeon_ss**! mama **YoonaGi** Cuma nge-post poto ini untuk memperlihatkan kalo abang Kai ramah sama semua orang! :")

( _Hikssss, moms napa malu-maluin Baekhyun sii! Aturan momse bantuin Baekhyun deketin mertua duluan baru anaknya! Hueeee mana potonya romantis banget! Haaanjhiiiiirrrrr)_

 **...**

 **SunnyHanny**

Yaampun jadi ini yang bikin Luhannie jadi zombie x) Jeng **_YoonaGi_ ** bisa aja niii, btw Kyungie sama Kai cucok *-*

 **...**

 **HannieKai**

Mama ...

( _IYAK MA! Teruuus terusss aja dukung Hulk sama Kai, kagak liat disini mata anaknya udah bengkak huh?! Apa Hani bukan anak kandung mamaaaah?!)_

 **...**

 **JessicaB &C**

Kyaaaa~ mau potonyaaa :3

 **...**

 **FannyTifanny**

Hihihi Chanyeolli cemburu liat anaknya _jeng **JessicaB &C**_ poto beduaan sama mamas Kai, Ughh Kyungie memang imuts :3

 **...**

 **ChanSoo**

Maka dari itu mii Kyungie imut cocok sama Chanyeolli yang ganteng :") Kai kan udah milik **ByuniBaeKai** sama **HanineKai** x)

 **...**

 **FannyTifanny**

Ciyeee anak mami sok tegar, Ciyeee Chanyeolli strong padahal mami barusan denger Chanyeolli barusan banting gitar XD hihi :p

 **...**

 **ChanSoo**

Apasi mi, bohongnya kelewatan!

( _TERRRRRUUUUUSSSSS MI! TERUS! Terus aja ejek Chanyeol! terus aja nyablak di IG jangan kaget entaran Chanyeolli udah gantung diri depan kamar mandi :")_

.

.

.

Taemin yang men-scroll _I-phone_ nya sekaligus baca semua komenan di postingan maminya udah lelah nahan ketawa, kalo dipikir-pikir poto _'Kaisoo'_ yang jadi _hot topic_ adalah hasil jerih payahnya.

Saat itu, di suatu hari yang damai tiba-tiba keluarga Kyungie yang notabene sebagai tetangga baru sebelah mereka berkunjung, dan mulailah aksi mamanya beserta mama Jessica yang memaksa Kai untuk ngajarin Kyungsoo pelajaran matematika dan tadaaaa karena Kai orangnya iya iya aja, berbakti pada orang tua walau dalem hati merengkel dia mau aja ngajarin Kyungie, Singkatnya mereka berdua berakhir ketiduran sangking lelahnya belajar, dan disaat itulah Taemin memotret mereka, posenya dia buat sedeket mungkin walau taruhannya nyawa kalo si Kai kebangun dan UYEEEEAAAAH POTO KAISOO YANG ROMANTIS BERKAT JERIH PAYAHNYA INI JADI!

DAN BERKAT POTO INILAH SEKARANG UANG JAJAN TAEMIN BERTAMBAH :3

Ngomong-ngomong Taemin sendiri ngedukung si kalo adeknya jadian sama _stunning girl_ plus _sexy_ kayak Kyungsoo. Kalo jadian apalagi nikah ma Kyungsoo yang putih kan bisa _benerin keturunan_ kalo kata Taemin mah, secara cuma Kai yang satu-satunya item dianggota keluarga Kim. :')

Ngomong-ngomong soal _Kyungsoo x Kai_ , Taemin sendiri udah cukup sering denger soal mereka dari berbagai _social media_ hobae-hobaenya, Keduanya beneran orang ter'panas' di SM Highschool yang notabene almamater sekolahnya dulu, sama-sama punya banyak pens, mulai dari guru sampe alumni juga pada ngejer tuh dua orang. Kalo Kyungsoo si emang udah Taemin akui kalo cewek itu penuh karisma yang buat cowok bertekuk lutut mengenyampingkan sifat galaknya yang malah jadi ciri khasnya. Kan seru imut-imut galak gituh :3

Nah yang gak Taemin habis pikir kenapa adeknya juga ikutan nge hits? Iya si adeknya itu emang pinter, menang piala sana sini, sok _cool_ gitu tapi itu cuma topengnya aja broh, kalo dirumah mah, mana ada Kai yang kalem kayak di sekolah, dirumah Kai males banget kalo disuruh mandi, terus sikapnya berandal gitu. Taemin sendiri jadi salah satu korban keberandalannya Kai, masa iya dia di _bully_ disuruh-suruh nyuci mobil padahal yang disuruh mama kan adeknya, tapi dasar Kai yang punya kharisma dengan mata tajem, Taemin jadi gak berani nolak deh. Iming-iming dari Kai si ntaran dikasih cokelat jadi Taemin iya-iya in aja.

Yahh... jangan pikir dirinya gak punya harga diri dengan batesan cokelat, itu mah dulu sebelum dia tahu rahasia Kai yang sekarang jadi senjata ampuh untuk balik membully adeknya, wkwkwkwk X"D

Jadi, berkat _senjata ampuh_ itu lah yang ngebuat Taemin jadi raja dirumah, adeknya mau aja sekarang disuruh-suruh walau kadang Taemin takut kalo tetiba Kai marah :") tapi berhubung adeknya masih adem ayem aja jadi dia masih bersyukur masih bisa hidup^^~ ffiuhh

 _Btw_ , Kai sama Kyungsoo sebenernya udah kenal lama. Tapi enggak tahu deh kenapa tuh dua anak berantem mulu, saling musuhan. Saling benci gityuu. Padahal disuatu hari Taemin pernah bilang kalo benci sama cinta itu beda tipis, tapi yaudahlah kita tunggu aja gimana akhirnya hubungan mereka.

.

.

BRAAK!

"MAAAAAAMAAAAAA!"

Oh. Em. ji, Taemin langsung ngejingkrak dari tiduran gantengnya sambil rusuh nangkep _i-phone_ nya yang kelempar berkat suara tiba-tiba Kai dari kamarnya.

Taemin bersyukur _I-phone gold-_ nya selamat dari benturan lantai yang bisa buat ponsel mahalnya lecet. Sambil ngucapin berpuluh rasa syukur Taemin ngeliat pintu kamar adeknya yang menjeblak terbuka menampilkan wajah (yang sialnya gak bisa dimunafikkan) ganteng dengan alis yang menukik tajam.

"MAMA!" Kai teriak lagi, ngelewatin Taemin yang berdiri dideket sofa merah ruang keluarga, langkah kaki Kai cepet banget ngelewatin beberapa ruangan sambil mencak-mencak dengan wajah cakepnya.

Taemin yang liat sih cuma diem aja, merhatiin sesekali berjengit kala denger teriakan adeknya. Kebukti kan Kai beda banget kalo udah dirumah, mana ada dia teriak-teriak kayak gitu disekolah.

Sementara Kai yang nangkep rupa cantik mamanya didapur langsung melangkah kearahnya. "MAMA!" Yoona yang lagi masak air tersenyum cantik liat anak bungsunya nyamperin dia sampe ke dapur. "Kenapa sih abang, teriak-teriak dari tadi?"

Kai menghembuskan napasnya yang menyatu dengan partikel-pertikel udara, "Postingan mama di akun instagr—"

"Oh, poto abang sama Kyungie. Hihi hayooo kenapa?" Yoona berbalik arah sempurna kearah anaknya yang ganteng _kebangetan._

"Mama, postingan mama itu menimbulkan perspektif yang enggak-enggak." Jawab Kai masih kalem, "Apus ya mah..." dan Yoona tersihir plus Taemin yang baru dateng ke TKP langsung pingin muntah ngeliat kedip sok imut dari adeknya.

"Iihh abang malu yaaa? Enggak apa-apa kali bang, kan potonya mesra gitu, imut plus romantis lagi." lanjut Yoona setelah sadar dari kedipan cakep anaknya, sementara Kai kembali dengan wajah _cool_ dan kembali menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berhubung abang disini. Mama minta tolong boleh ya?" Sebelum abang Kai menolak ucapannya, mama Yoona udah menyerahkan satu bungkusan dengan pita _pink_ yang memepercantiknya. "Anterin ke mama Sica, ini oleh-oleh papa dari _London."_

Dalem hatinya, mama Yoona udah senyam senyum cantik ngebayangin kalo malem ini anaknya bisa berduaan lagi ketemu sama Kyungie dengan modus bawain oleh-oleh :3

"Kagak ah, suruh aja Taemin."

Taemin yang dibawa-bawa menggerutu, "Apaan si dek, kan lu yang disuruh enak aje nyuruh gue. Mau rahasia adek ke ungkap^^" Kai mendecih dengan wajah dinginnya karena denger sang kakak ikut campur dalam perbincangan ini. Abang Kai mah gitu, gak mau disalahin padahal abang duluan yang bawa-bawa Taemin :") haduuuh gemes:3

"Ihhh abang, udah anterin aja yaaaa. Mama lagi sibuk masak." _Apaan ma sibuk? Orang Cuma masak air doang gitu :(_

Kai menatap bingkisan ditangannya akibat paksaan dari mamahnya. Lalu dengan tatapan penuh intimidasinya dia menatap sang mama yang cuma senyum memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya, sama sekali enggak mempan dengan jurus apapun. Alhasil tanpa ada penolakan verbal dari Kai akhirnya dia meringankan hati untuk mengantarkan oleh-oleh ke tetangga barunya, yang notabene rumah _Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma, poto adek bawa bingkisan pink ketangkep sama kamera abang Taem."

"Aaaah abang Taem emang cerdas."

"Jadi ma, abang udah menjalankan tugas dengan baik kan?"

"Yap, abang Taem nanti mama kasih bonus. Ah mana bang potonya mama pengen liat."

"Roger!"

 _Maaf ya dek, abang gak bermaksud apa-apa, cuma abang ngikutin perintah mama :3 sambil ngebantu adek beneran jadian sama Kyungie^^ yah plus nambah uang jajan si dek. Hehehe ^^v_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _YoonaGi_**

 ** _0 sec ago_**

 _Ciyeee abang Kai yang mau kencan ganteng banget *-* Kyungie pasti suka deh! *lovelovelove_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...**

 _Tok Tokk Tokkk_

Kai berdiri didepan pintu rumah Kyungsoo, tangan sebelah kirinya masuk kekantung celananya dan tangan kanannya ngebawa bingkisan _pink_. Angin malem yang semilir berhembus kearah rambutnya Kai, menimbulkan reaksi paling fantastis karena abang... gantengnya nambah berkali lipat. Kalo Baekhyun sama Luhan plus yang nge fangirling Kai ngeliat, pasti mereka udah ngiler :") sayang yang ngeliat si adeknya Kyungsoo yang ngebuka pintu rumah males.

"Selamat malam, Rumah Kediaman keluarga Do disi—"

"Hyung?!"

Kai senyum ganteng, ngeliat adeknya Kyungsoo yang notabene temen akrabnya Taemin, _partner in crime_ banget lah tuh dua anak kini sedang terbelalak ngeliatnya. "Hyung, ngapain disini? Ahh mau ketemu Kyungsoo nuna ya? Yaudah masuk dulu, Mingyu panggilin nuna dulu ya."

"Bukan git—"

.

.

"MAMA! ADA AA' KAI DATENG! KATANYA PENGEN KETEMU NUNA. KYUNGSOO NUNAAAAA TURUN GIH ADA YANG NYARIIN."

 _._

 _._

 _Anying -_-_

 _._

 _._

"Hyung, kok diem aja. Ah apa mau ngobrol diluar sama nun—"

"Kagak."

Dan Kai yang wajahnya datar dengan cepat masuk kerumah Kyungsoo langsung duduk sambil mijet keningnya yang sakit. Dia kagak habis pikir kalo ternyata ada satu lagi Taemin yang bakalan ngeganggu hidup damainya. Sebenernya dia udah paham sama sifat tuh anak tapi beneran bro dia udah kagak bisa ngucapin apa-apa lagi saat denger ucapan bertolak belakang itu keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

Padahal dia cuma mau nganterin bingkisan pink doang, napa jadi bawa-bawa Kyungsoo? yah walaupun satu senyum yang keluar cuma setengah detik itu mengambarkan kalo Kai juga sedikit seneng karena bisa ketemu Kyungsoo. Tapi seterusnya senyumnya hilang berganti dengan wajah kalemnya.

Abang mah gitu, _tsun :")_

Sementara Mingyu dia udah asik lari keatas nyamperin kamar Nunanya sambil BBM-an sama Taemin.

.

 _Target KJI udah siap bertemu DKS, brother!_ -Mingyu

 _Okeh, kita disini sebagai mata-mata yang digaji komandan harus ngebantu mereka makin deket, brother!_ -Taemin

 _Roger!_ -Mingyu

.

.

.

.

 **...**

"Hikss T_T gak bisa gini. Kekasih gue, my baby Joongki harusnya gak ketembak kayak begini." Do Kyungsoo menatap layar laptopnya yang memutar sebuah film menampilkan adegan maso yang bikin dia sesenggukan, mengusap air mata dengan tissue kemudian sibuk berguling diranjang melihat adegan baper lainnya yang mempertipis pasokan air matanya. dan kemudian gadis itu menjerit galau kala akhirnya si tokoh utama pingsan.

"BANGUN BANG! Abaaang harus kuat, harus strong! Abang banguun jangan mati plis TT_TT" Batin Kyungsoo, sambil buang ingus menggunakan tissue dan kemudian dilempar kearah kotak sampah kamarnya yang udah numpuk.

Lagi sibuk menghayati dan _nge-feels_ dengan filmnya, tiba-tiba suara adeknya dari luar kamar berdengung mengalahkan speaker suara laptopnya.

"NUNAAAA! BUKA PINTU! KELUAR OY!" Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain adeknya sibuk teriak gak jelas minta banget di _notice_ padahal udah diabaikannya. Kesal, akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang dengan langkah gontai plus mata sembab ngebuka pintu kamar.

"Apaan si, ganggu aja." Sapa Kyungsoo menemukan Mingyu yang udah ngomel didepan kamarnya karena lama banget dibukain pintu. Sebelum Mingyu ngoceh adeknya satu itu sibuk merhatiin nunanya.

"Lu abis nangis? Ada yang ngejahatin lu? Siapa? Bilang ama adek, biar Mingyu kasih pelajaran. Berani-beraninya buat nuna nang—"

"Bicik lu." Potong Kyungsoo cepat, sementara Mingyu yang notice laptop plus tissue numpuk mulai mengerti alasan kenapa nunanya bisa nangis.

"Astaga, lu lagi-lagi nangis gara-gara nonton film-_-?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk cantik, matanya mulai memerah. "Iyaaaaaa, Mingyu~ya masa difilm tadi aa' Joongki ketembak TT_TT gimana kalo enggak selamet, gimana kalo mati? Nuna gak kuat kalo ha—"

.

.

Mingyu sudah menampilkan wajah datar, terkadang punya kakak _agak normal_ harus memiliki ketabahan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Kyungsoo mencebikkan pipinya, duduk diam sambil memandang wajah Kai yang ada didepannya.

Mingyu sialan. Jelas-jelas telinga Kyungsoo masih berfungsi dengan baik saat adeknya bilang, _"Nunaaaa, turun! cepet! Lu menang voucher makan di kaepcih gratis. Itu salles nya udah nunggu dibawah."_ Jadilah dia lari melesat cepat turun tangga langsung keruang tamu tanpa bisa memikirkan apapun selain akan makan gratis di tempat _kakek ayam._

Dan harapannya udah jatuh saat melihat ada pria ganteng, _eh._ Yang dikenal dengan nama Kim Jongin sedang duduk kalem disofa. Kyungsoo sibuk celingak-celinguk ngeliat area depan rumah tapi tetep aja, salles kaepcih kagak ditemukannya.

Kyungsoo dibohongin sama Mingyu.

Kyungsoo bete, kesel, merasa dikhianati :'((

Padahal kan demi turun kebawah dia harus ngejeda film yang ditontonnya, padahal film nya lagi menampilkan adegan sedih, mana Kyungsoo juga gak sadar kalo wajahnya udah kayak cewek-cewek yang habis diputusin sama kecengan. Jadilah Jongin yang memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Lu kenapa?" Jongin nanya kalem, Sementara Kyungsoo udah nyumpah serapah Mingyu. "Gue diboongin sama _ikan badut."_ Jongin si udah diem aja, udah enggak kaget lagi dengan jawaban absurd cewek itu.

"Ah iya, ngapain lu kesini?" Kyungsoo menatap curiga Jongin. "Jangan geer, gue bukan mau ketemu lu. Gue cuma nganterin oleh-oleh." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar takut salah paham, takut aja kalo misalnya Kyungsoo berpikir macem-macem tentang dia.

Kyungsoo mendecih, "Siapa juga yang geer." Serunya sok judes. Abang Kai sih tetep aja _stay cool_.

"Besok gue jemput lagi." tiba-tiba Kai ngebuka suara, muka abangnya sih sok dingin tapi dalem hati udah deg-deggan karena ngucapin satu hal tabu yang keluar tanpa ada pem-filterisasi dari pangkal tenggorokkannya.

Kyungsoo yang kaget, menatap kesal Kai, "Kagak ah gu—"

"Jadi orang tuh , jangan suka bolos." Nasehat Kai dengan ganteng. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, padahal tadi pagi Kyungsoo udah berencana mau cabut dari sekolah karena ada special promo di _gamezone_ , tapi, belum juga hal itu terealisasi, Kai udah nangkring duluan didepan rumah buat berangkat bareng sekolah, mana datengnya cepet banget jam setengah tujuh pagi. Itu juga salah mamanya plus mama Kai yang maksa mereka berangkat bareng, Mana mamanya udah nyiapin bekel, jadilah Kyungsoo gak bisa nolak.

"Tapi Kai—" Kyungsoo bertekad buat enggak ngikutin omongan Kai kali ini.

"Enggak ada tapi-tapian. Ngikut aja napa, sih?!" Kai ngebentak sewot.

"Yaelah, galak amat."

Ampun dah, Kalo mood Kai udah gitu, Kyungsoo mah apa atuh? Dia mah udah diem aja gak mau adu bacot, lagian udah malem juga, padahal si dia modus gak mau kena nasehat panjang lebar lagi dari calon ketos :"(

.

.

.

.

.

"Adek, nuna sama abang Kai cucok ya?" mama Sica sama Mingyu yang ngintip dari tembok senyam-senyum liat _kedekatan_ kaisoo diruang tamu.

"Iya mah, satu item satu putih, _mix_ yang tepat untuk jadi kopi susu."

Apaan dah si Mingyu ;3 kalo analoginya kedenger sama Kai udah pasti cowok imut satu itu dibuang kelaut nemenin ikan-ikan disana.

"Iya ya dek, satu nya kayak pasar ribut satunya kayak pemakaman umum. Tepat banget kalo nantinya bangun rumah tangga." Ini lagi mama Sica ikut-ikutan gak waras sama kayak Mingyu, ini nih efek deket-deket Mingyu... indikasinya menimbulkan satu saraf diotak yang destruktif .

.

.

.

 **...**

.

SM Senior Highschool, lagi-lagi dipagi hari yang cerah, sekolah elite satu itu kisruh dengan berbagai berita yang topiknya sama dengan kepopuleran berita-berita sebelumnya, hal ini lagi-lagi menyangkut orang ter-hits _._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kai dan Do Kyungsoo. yang kalau disandingkan mirip dengan pohon dan rerumputan, satunya tinggi satunya boncel, satunya kalem satunya berisik, satunya cerdas satunya _dipertanyakan kecerdasannya._ Masa iya kencan alias pacaran, kan gak mungkin. Lutju gitu. Satunya unyu-unyu satunya kayak preman, mana bisa bersatu?

 ** _YoonaGi_**

 ** _11 hours ago_**

 _Ciyeee abang Kai yang mau kencan ganteng banget *-* Kyungie pasti suka deh! *lovelovelove_

 _._

 _._

"BYUN BAEKHYUNNN! HIKSSSS TT_TT" gadis bernametag Xi Luhan yang baru nyampe ditangga dengan tas _pink_ mengkilat berteriak heboh saat melihat sahabatnya sedang berdiri dekat jendela besar sekolah dengan tampang galau pangkat sejuta.

"LUHAAAAAN~IEEE TT_TT"

Dan kemudian terjadilah adegan lari-larian ala _bollywood_ dimana kedua orang tersebut dengan slow mosien dan dramatisirnya menyampiri masing-masing dengan tangan terbuka lebar beserta mata yang sembab terlalu kentara.

 _HUG {()} dan kemudian pelukan penuh emo itu terjadi ditemani guguran dedaunan yang menambah efek sedih :")_

"Lu liat gak apdetan mama mertua?"

"Hu'uh gue liat beibss."

"Gue gak percaya beibbs hiksss"

"Iya, mana mungkin Abang kencan sama _hulk?!_ Pasti itu cuma boongan 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi dipoto abang ganteng banget terus bawa bingkisan pink segalaaaaaa."

"Iya gua juga tau, tapi it-itu pasti cuma rekayasa doang, kagak beneran."

"Kalo beneran gimana?" satu ucapan polos Luhan membuat keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan. Mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum kembali berpelukan. "HHUUUEEEEEEEEE TT_TT"

.

.

Koridor sekolah dipagi hari yang biasanya rame tiba-tiba _nambah rame_ dengan tangisan dan umpatan serta penenangan diri, terutama dari fans Kim Kai dan Do Kyungsoo yang udah gegulingan dilantai sambil liat updatean mama Yoona yang bikin heboh satu sekolah.

Hati mbak mbak nya udah gak kuat plus hati maz maz nya serasa udah diremukin hanya karena beberapa kata yang dampaknya bikin mereka galau setengah mati mengalahkan uji blok fisika siang nanti :"(

"Luhanieee masa iya abang Kai jadian beneran?! Gue gak terima!"

"Hu'uh Baek, gak serasi gitu serasi juga sama—"

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki ribut dari tangga lantai dua yang menuju lantai tiga didengar keduanya, menimbulkan sihir tak logis saat kedua cewek tersebut berhenti berbicara dan kini memperhatikan arah tangga yang sudah menampakkan dua manusia ganteng tak ubahnya sama dengan Zombie dateng tiba-tiba.

"Madefakeeee, GUE GAK PERCAYA SUMPAH DEMI NEPTUNUS HUN, GUE GAK PERCAYA!" Park Chanyeol yang menyampirkan tas _nike merah_ nya dibahu geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Oh Sehun udah diam gak bisa ngeluarin suara lagi karena dari tadi malem dia udah ngejerit dilantai dua rumahnya mengeluarkan keluh kesah sehingga suaranya abis serta tenggorokkan Sehun sakit.

Sehun ngangguk ganteng ditemani Park Chanyeol yang masih teriak dengan kata sama, keduanya seolah-olah ingin menggulungkan diri ditangga sekolah karena apdetan mama Yoona tadi malem bikin kokoro keduanya serasa dirampas paksa sama malaikat.

"Sakitnya tuh disini! Disini hun!" Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya, memperlihatkan seragamnya yang gak kekancing sempurna serta baju daleman putihnya yang menampakkan gambar wajah Kyungsoo. "Sakit bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Hun!" Sehun menulis di kertas yang dipegangnya berniat membalas ucapan Chanyeol, lalu kemudian ia memperlihatkannya.

Chanyeol dengan fokus membaca satu persatu kata yang mirip tulisan ceker ayam sehingga memerlukan tingkat ketelitian maksimal ditambah kertas tersebut diteliti memakai miskroskop perbesaran sejuta kali ditambah waktu satu dekade sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Sehun, memperlihatkan linangan air mata karena akhirnya setelah melalui berbagai rintangan ia mengerti juga tulisan rusak dari Sehun :")

 _Iya Yeol, gue juga sakit! Bukan hanya hati bro tapi tenggorokkan gue juga. Kyungie sama banci Kai?! NAJIS MUKHOLAFAFA ITU BROOH!_

Begitulah kata yang tertulis dari kertas yang dipegang Sehun yang cadel huruf R nya bisa terlupakan.

Karena Chanyeol _akhirnya_ mengerti, Keduanya pun ber- _high five ria._

"GUE SETUJU, GUE HARUS KASIH PELAJARAN SAMA TUH BANC—"

 _GRAB!_

Tiba-tiba kertas yang dipegang sama Sehun sudah beralih ketangan Luhan yang merampas sadis. Sehun sama Chanyeol ngedipin matanya karena sadar ternyata ada Baekhyun sama Luhan disamping mereka deket jendela besar yang memperlihatkan area sekolah.

Kembali ke Luhan kini gadis cantik dengan mata sembab itu merobek kertas Sehun. memperlihatkan bagaimana sadisnya Luhan merobek nya menjadi serpihan miskroskopik serta bagaimana Sehun yang udah masang wajah galak-galak sok ganteng.

"WOY! WOIIII! OOOOIII!" tapi sayangnya teriakan Sehun kurang bervolume sehingga yang berhasil terdengar ditelinga mereka hanyalah sebatas. "Urggghh hsssshh hhhhooi hh." Chanyeol bergidik, dengan mata melebar karena suara Sehun menimbulkan kesan porno hingga tubuhnya bergidik geli, telinganya memerah dan refleks tangannya melayang kearah kepala Sehun. memukulnya ingin mengembalikan isi otak Sehun pada tempat yang benar.

"Hun, gue tau tadi malem lu abis ngabisin cairan lu! tapi gak gini juga kali Hun?! Ini disekolah! Sebagai sobat yang baik gue harus mengingatkan lu, kalo disekolah ini mempunyai kedisiplinan yang amat serta bagaimana bisa muridnya berpikiran mesum seperti ini? lu terangsang Hun? Lu kenapa bilang sama gue, nanti gue bantu dah dikamar mandi tapi enggak disini juga Hun. Lu mendesah gitu gak malu diliat sama nenek lampir depan kita? Apalagi si Luhan yang udah kabur serta Baekhyun yang udah ngeguling jatoh dari tangga? Gak bisa gitu Hun, lu anak muda, masa depan bangsa! gak pantes diracuni dengan pornografi gitu walau gue akui gue lebih parah dari elu, tapi pless hun pleeeees ini disekolah, lu harus tau dimana tempat, waktu plu—"

PLAK!

Sehun dengan wajah datarnya menampol Chanyeol sehingga tubuh pria dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm dan tas nike merah itu ikut berguling menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh dilantai satu.

Sehun?

Dia dengan entengnya melajukan kakinya masuk kekelas sambil memperlihatkan wajah ganteng tanpa emosinya :")

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Mungkin semuanya akan tetap tenang jika tidak adalagi berita atau apdetan terbaru dari Kim Kai dan Do Kyungsoo yang sibuk digosipin pacaran mereda. Tapi kemudian semua hati fans mereka kini kembali dicabik secara paksa saat kembali mendapati mereka dateng kesekolah dengan satu motor, boncengan berdua.

Baekhyun sama Luhan rasanya ingin terjun bebas dari ketinggian gedung sekolahnya, ngeliat adegan dimana si Calon ketos ganteng itu megang-megang tangan Kyungsoo.

Terus Chanyeol dan Sehun udah siap minum racun tikus saat melihat adegan dimana keduanya kini bergandengan tangan melewati siswa siswi plus guru-guru yang udah berhenti dari semua aktivitas karena dua makhluk beda sifat itu _gandengan tangan mesra bangeth._

Semua ngefreeze. Gak ada yang berani buka suara bahkan burung lewatpun kini seolah-olah jatuh nyungsep saat Kai ngacak rambut Kyungsoo sambil bilang. " _Tadi malem_ kan udah gue bilang, gue jemput. napa masih kabur?"

Masnya gak liat kan kalo ucapan _tadi malem_ itu berhasil ngebuat postingan IG mama Yoona ternyata kebukti beneran? Dan masnya gak tau ya? Kalo Baekhyun sama Luhan udah nahan tangis nya? :'(

Kyungsoo mencebikkan pipinya, "Bawel, kan gue juga udah bilang gue kagak mau." Kai berdecak, "Itu amanah dari mama kali Kyung, gak bisa dilanggar."

Terus teruuuuus aja bikin hati fans keduanya ditujah-tujah sama penggaris besi, mas :"(

"Issshh, yaudah lepasin tangan gue bisa kali Kai?!" Kyungsoo memohon karena pegangan tangan Kai ditangannya kenceng banget.

"Kagak, kalo gue lepas pasti nanti lu ngebolos." Kai dengan wajah gantengnya nolak permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kai—"

"Percuma memohon, gue gak bakal lepasin tangan lu dari tangan gue." Kyungsoo menarik napas dalem-dalem, dia gak ada pilihan lain selain ngikutin Kai, yaaah itung-itung dia lagi males pagi-pagi udah nyari masalah, mending ikut alur aja deh.

"Tapi megangnya jangan kuat-kuat, sakit tauk." Kyungsoo pasrah, dan kata-kata itu menimbulkan efek pada hati Chanyeol plus Sehun yang seolah-olah udah berdarah-darah.

"Kalo gue lembutin nanti lu _lepas dari sisi gue_ , gue kagak mau." Dan ucapan Kai tersebut membuat hati Baekhyun dan Luhan udah ngegelinding jatoh dan lepas dari tubuh keduanya.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Drama singkat pagi tadi yang menggemparkan sudah berlalu, adegan _'abang-Kai-Gandeng-Kyungsoo-Sampai-Kelas_ pun sampai ditelinga keduanya yang kaget karena betapa rusuhnya siswa siswi sekolah yang jadiin mereka bahan gosip.

Konfirmasi dari pihak Kyungsoo dengan cepat memberi komentar, "Idih, itu mah salah paham. Auk ah bingung gue mau jelasinnya gimana." Karena Kyungsoo orangnya cuek bebek jadi sahabat terdekatnya menambahkan.

"Doain aja hubungan keduanya lancar :3 " dan Xiumin kemudian tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana akibat ucapannya yang kembali menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

Konfirmasi dari abang kalem a.k.a Kai kemudian berhembus kuat, bilangnya sih...

"Sesama pelajar harus saling perhatian, gue juga sih ogah megang-megang tuh orang tapi, gue lakuin itu semata-mata biar cewek satu itu engga bolos. Hal itu bakal mempermalukan nama sekolah."

Dan kemudian semuanya akhirnya menghela napas lega, bersyukur kalo kedunya itu gak punya hubungan apa-apa.

TETAPI MAAAZZ NAPA MASIH TETEP BIKIN BAPHER? :(

.

.

.

.

Mungkin bagi para fans Kim Kai dan Do Kyungsoo, beberapa hal kecil tadi cuma jadi ujian demi kesetiaan. Buktinya Kyungsoo masih tetep jadi si galak yang kalo ditowel sedikit aja tinju melayang, Si galak yang imut-imut kalo ada fans nya yang ngasih cokelat juga tetep diterima, terus abang Kai yang kalo disapa masih senyum, terus juga masih mau ngeliatin buku PR nya dan masih juga tetep ketjeh walau keringetan dan kucel disaat seperti ini.

Disaat dimana Kai dengan baju olahraga basketnya sedang melakukan _dribble_ , kakinya dan tangannya bergerak konstan bersamaan tatapan matanya yang statis saat menerobos pertahanan lawan dan melesat cepat berlari menuju ke arah ring.

Matanya memandang awas, mengamati dengan peluh yang jatuh bersamaan dirinya mem- _pass_ bola ke arah Jongdae yang tak dijaga dengan ketat. Dengan kaki yang kian gesit, Kai berhasil mengalihkan atensi lawan saat dirinya berhasil melesat mendekati ring, kemudian Jongdae melirik Kai dari sudut matanya lalu ia melakukan _overhead-pass_ yang ditangkap sempurna oleh Kai dan tanpa basa basi, Kai melompat dan melakukan _dunk_ memukau disertai teriakan dari Jongdae karena dua poin kini bertambah di tim nya.

 _Cheeleaders_ dadakan yang membawa pom-pom langsung bersorai-sorai riang, ditambah para murid beserta Baekhyun Luhan yang sibuk meneriaki betapa mereka mengagumi Kai dan bagaimana keduanya yang sibuk menyemangati Kai. Tapi teriakan girang karena menang itu terganti.

Kini jeritan tertahan disertai mimisan menjadi latar belakang area lapangan, penyebabnya? Masih tetep aa' Kai Koq :")

Dengan selow mosien, peluh Kai jatuh dari dagu lancipnya, Ia kini mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dan basah karena keringat. Ditambah dengan efek angin yang menyegarkan ditambah efek bling bling dari cahaya matahari, Kim Kai makin terlihat berkilau. Jarinya yang panjang menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan sedikit mendongak. Ditambah lengan karamel nya yang menampakkan massa otot yang begitu menggiurkan. Belum cukup, Kim Kai mash memberi bonus saat dirinya menyibak kaos basketnya untuk mengelap keringat di area wajah dan leher sehingga menyebabkan perut kotak-kotaknya terlihat. Oh em ji!

Aduh, bang, insyaf napa? Zina mata terus gegara abang Kai ini :"((

Belum habis dengan bombardir yang bikin Baekhyun Luhan hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen beserta Chanyeol Sehun yang pingin muntah, Kim Kai masih memberi _surprise attack_ lagi dengan melambaikan tangan ke udara.

Abang udah cukup! Udah cukup, enggak liat ya kalo Baekhyun Luhan udah cengok karena kelakuan keren abang?

Kim Kai tersenyum bersamaan dirinya yang melangkah serta tangannya yang masih menggantung diudara.

ADUH BANG MAU NYAPA SIA SIH? BAEKHYUN LUHAN UDAH HAMPIR PINGSAN INI! ABANGNYA SIH HENSEM PISAN, HAYO NGAKU ABANG MAU NGEBUAT EFEK APA LAGI? NYAPA FAN—

"Kyung!"

 _Krik._

 _Krik..._

 _Krikkk..._

Semua murid yang menonton Kai tadi otomatis ikut melemparkan pandangan kearah dimana atensi Kai terfokuskan.

Disana, berdiri Do Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari langkah kakinya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, dengan mata mengerdip imut plus raut wajah unyu-unyu serta dirinya yang sedang meminum botol akua, Kyungsoo nggak ngerti kalau dirinya kini menjadi fokus semua orang.

Mbaknya malah membalik diri dengan ikut berdiri sejajar dengan Kai yang juga ikut berdiri.

Mbak sama masnya gak liat ya kalo udah dipelototin dan pengen disembur sinar laser terutama dari Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang udah nahan emo nya:"

Semuanya menahan napas, ketika Kim Kai meninggalkan arena lapangan dan melangkah menuju cewek dengan rambut hitam berkilaunya serta kedipan mata imutnya. Kim Kai berjalan menghampiri, tak lupa pasang senyum ganteng, Kai berujar. "Minum gue abis, gue bagi ya."

 _Grab._

Itu abangnya minta apa maksa? Karena Kim Kai main ambil aja dari tangannya Kyungsoo. Mana langsung diminum dari botolnya lagi, itu bibir seksinya kalo kena kuman karena minum dari pucuk botol yang sudah diinvansi Kyungsoo gimana?

Mana isinya sampe habis gitu.

Tapi...

Eh?

EH!

ASFDGHIJKLJH!

Itu berarti kan? Ciuman gak langsung?! _Indirect kiss!_

Karena bibir keduanya secara gak langsung ketemu dengan botol sebagai perantara!

Semua nge _freeze,_ semua cengok, semua syok dan kini ada empat orang yang udah guling-guling dilantai lapangan.

.

.

 **Luhan** : BIBIR ABANG UDAH KENA KUMAAAAAN! ENGGAK BISA GINI ENGGAK BISAAAA! ABANG ENGGAK LIAT KALO LUHANIE JUGA BAWA BOTOL AKUAAAA!

 **Sehun :** hahaHAHAHA ANJIR! DEDEK KYUNGIE BIBILNYA HARUS DIBELSIHIN MAKE BIBIL SEHUN! APA-APAAAN! MATIIII LU KAI!

 **Baekhyun** : TT_TT PLEEEEES JANGAN ADA YANG CEGAH DIRI GUE UNTUK TERJUN DARI ATAP SEKOLAH! PLEES GUE MOHON JANGAN ADA YANG CEGAH GUE! TT_TT

 **Chanyeol** : MADEFAKE, SHYITI DAMINT ASSHOLE! IYAAK! MAMAS RASANYA KEMBALI DILEMPAR KE RAWA-RAWA, NEMENIN HAYATI YANG KINI IKUT NGEGILA, TERUS MAMAS BUKAN LAGI KECEMLUNG TAPI UDAH TENGGELEM DIRAWA-RAWA!

 _Iya... terus aja remukin hati fansmu abang, remukinnnnnn :"((_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taemin menatap _benda_ milik adeknya yang menjadi _senjata ampuh_ agar Kai menurut padanya, Taemin membalik halamannya, membaca satu persatu tulisan adeknya dan terkadang tertawa diiringi gelengan dari kepala. Padahal dia udah baca ratusan kali tapi tetap aja efeknya masih sama, enggak bosen-bosen sumpah!

Kris melirik Taemin dari sudut matanya, matanya masih awas mengemudikan mobil masuk ke Sekolah dimana mereka akan melakukan tugas Praktik Pengalaman Lapangan.

"Lu berisik banget, sumpah!" Kris ngedumel setelah melepaskan _seatbell_ nya, dia melirik Taemin yang masih nahan ketawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?!" bentak Kris serem-serem ganteng. Si Taemin menunjuk buku _diary_ milik adeknya.

"Buku ini, rahasia adek gue. Yeah, dia suka sama cewek tapi sok munak gak mau ngakuin padahal udah jelas dibuku ini dia nulis kalo dia _fall in love_ sama tetangga baru gue." Kris ngernyitin alis?

"Kai? Si item itu? Ah tetangga baru? Maksud lu Kyungsoo?" Taemin hanya menampakkan senyum sambil menatap Sekoah yang bertuliskan SM SENIOR HIGHSCHOOL.

"Yoi bray, btw... takdir emang ketjeh. Kita PPL di almamater sekolah kita plus tempat dimana gue akan ngebuat Kim Kai masuk neraka buatan gue. HAHAHAHA GUE KAGAK SABAR NGEGANGGU DIE!"

Kris sih cuma mengedipkan matanya, sambil sesekali berdecak. Memperlihatkan tampang blasterannya yang ganteng plus matanya yang memperhatikan arena lapangan sekolah yang begitu ramai.

"Serah lu dah, kagak peduli."

.

.

.

.

.

 **KKEUT!**

Annyeong~!

 _There you go, sequel school diaries_ XD as you know guys this is written sebagai penghilang stress dan pengalihan fiction dengan EYD apalagi Summer Trap yang masih stuck chap 19nya plus Savior :") dan yubs ini jauh dari style menulis aku x)

Tauk Mingyu kan? Hu'um dia yang akhir" ini menghantui diriku bersama dengan coups~ssi, Ada yg nonton OFD Seventeen? Interpretasi awal dia di Seventeen, mingyu sok cool gitu, tapi aslinya, minta dicubit!

Omg :'D a bunch of tengkish buat semua review kalian di ff gaje ini! Tengkyu dear, semoga kalian terhibur baca lanjutannya yah:") peluuuuuk!

 _Guest, kyungie, deerhansoo, Kaisooexo, SunLightMoonStarSky, Grey Of Illusions, jihanowl7, Diolyn, Hunaaa, Kitycat, DoWhetDo, Lovesoo, ununjang89, DoadheL, Love9394kaisoo, kkamrum, Kaisooship, blacktea, BabyCoffee99, parksoora9997, nstplw, Rahmah736, sukha1312, Sekaiss, honeybabysoo, Minku1812, Yoonexo, kaisooexo, UOcha, lee kaisoo, sekyungbin13, DumbAce, Guest, Bangkaiii, babyhunaa, noerhalim1997, kyung1225, Guest, kaisooyy, jongdisoo, Kim88, NopwillineKaiSoo, phinow bubblepaie, DaeBaek, Kim Jongsoo 1214_

 **Love you to the moon and back! SARANGHAJA!**

dan buat reader baru, anyeong ^^ selamat membaca ya

PS : Plesss jangan baca sambil makan sambel ikan, nanti kalian kesedak karena efek baca ini. hahahaha X"D

PSS: haha yubs, aku juga mencet" keyboard sambil geli sendiri nulisnya, soalnya ini OOC banget!


End file.
